Selection of, and genetic studies on, mutants of glutamine synthetase, glutamate synthase and glutamate dehydrogenase in E. coli K-12. Studies on the mechanism of resistance to drugs such as methionine sulfoximine. Studies on the manifestation of regulatory interrelationships among NH3-assimilatory enzymes. Work toward the development of a reliable microbiological assay for plasma glutamine.